


Silly

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Maria and Georg tell each other silly secrets.





	Silly

Maria loved her life. There was no denying her happiness, her undoubtful loyalty, and love for the Georg and his seven children.

The Captain had gone from a man she had, at first, almost feared, to the man she loved. And she quickly realized there was so much to love in him. His bravery, his passion, his morality, his truth.

But she had also been given the privilege to see the softest side of him, the way he smiled as his children sang, the way his cheeks flushed ever so slightly when Maria said she loved him, the way he spoke softly and sweetly to her, and kissed her like she meant everything to him.

“You make me happy,” he once told her, dim candlelight shining on their faces.

“I’m glad because you deserve to be happy,” she had replied.

“Do I make you happy as well?”

“More than I can put into words.”

“Good. Because you deserve happiness.”

And she had kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck, and he had kissed her back, holding her close.

On top of seeing him be soft, she had seen the great Captain Von Trapp act silly, which was probably the best privilege she’d been granted.

The way he scooped Gretl up in his arms and kissed her cheeks, the way he clumsily bumped into things more often than not. She loved to tease him about these little things, and he would always flush slightly and attempt to scowl, only to fail as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

“Tell me something that you’ve never told anyone before,” he said one night, the children asleep and the bedroom door shut from the too many eyes that lived throughout the estate.

Maria hummed in thought. “It’s silly.”

“I doubt that it is.”

“When I was a little girl, I used to watch the nuns in the Abbey from the hills. Because I knew that no one could see me, I would lift up the skirts of my dress and put them over my head to try and look like them in their wimples.”

Georg chuckled. “I was mistaken. That is rather silly, but also quite adorable.”

Maria giggled, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Pardon?”

“Tell me something silly about you, that people would never expect.” 

He furrowed his brows, thinking. “Well…”

“Yes?”

“The only thing that I can think of is...quite embarrassing.”

“Georg, I’m your wife. I’m supposed to know the embarrassing things.”

He smiled, running his thumb over her knuckles. Then, he took a deep breath. “Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise.”

“I am, for lack of a better word,  _ ridiculously _ ticklish.”

Maria tilted her head to the side curiously. “You mean like what the children always do with each other?”

That was when it hit Georg that Maria probably hadn’t experienced much tickling in her life, and his heart hurt a little to think of how lonely she must have been.

“Well, yes. I could...Well, would you like me to show you?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

Georg’s hands reached out tentatively, and he ran his fingers over Maria’s sides lightly.

She jumped at the feeling, a little giggle falling from her lips.

He smiled. “Have I ever told you how beautiful your laughter is?”

She blushed. “You have, yes.”

“Well, I must remind you again. It’s melodic.”

Shaking her head, Maria let out another laugh as Georg’s fingers wandered over her midriff. It felt like little sparks of electricity shooting through her nerves. As much as her body wanted to escape, her heart and mind insisted it was fun, and so she fought the urge to shove her husband away and instead focused on keeping her giggles quiet as so to not alert the children that something playful was going on in the house.

When he retracted his hands, the Captain was grinning, a rare yet enchanting sight.

Maria caught her breath quickly, her own grin matching her husband’s. “So, what you are telling me is that I can make you laugh uncontrollably with the touch of my hands?”

And oh, did he blush when she said that. “Yes, I suppose that is what I told you.”

And Maria pounced.

Her hands went to his sides, the same place he had started for her, fingers poking and prodding.

The laughter came out a bit strangled at first, as though he was fighting to hold it back with all the willpower he had. But alas, Maria was determined to hear him lose control, and so it quickly spilled out from his lips freely. His hands followed hers, always one step behind from being able to capture her wrists.

“Maria,  _ please- _ ”

“Please what, Captain?”

“Stop!”

She pulled away immediately, a bit worried she had gone too far, but when she saw the beaming smile on his face, she too let herself giggle along with him as he tried to catch his breath.

Once he had steadied his breathing, he leaned forward to pull her in for a kiss.

She kissed him back, deeply, and when they pulled away, she couldn't’ resist squeezing at his hips.

He jumped with a small gasp, before giving her a playful glare. “You’re a tease.”

“Just wait until the children hear about this.”

“Maria, don’t you da-”

She cut him off with another kiss. She couldn’t ask for a happier life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
